


Bound: Edge Of Love

by Rare_Shipper



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bangladesh, Celebrity Crush, Desi Character, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Muslim Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Secret Crush, Self-Insert, contract marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Shipper/pseuds/Rare_Shipper
Summary: Jensen Ackles has it all. Money, family and fame. Sure, he had just divorced his now ex-wife a few months ago. But they still keep in touch. And he spends as much time as he can with his kids, who love him just as much. There is one thing he still wants though. A 100 acre land in a small country of Bangladesh which has a very sentimental value to him. He has been after that land ever since he had earned enough money for it. Now after all this time, he got his grandfather's will which has a condition in it that he has to fulfill if he wants that property. Boy, was he in for a surprise.Sayma Amin is a simple muslim girl in the country of Bangladesh. 18 years old, in her second year of college and currently preparing for SATs so that she can get into Stanford. Problem was, her family was going through a bit of financial crisis. So when one day, her father says that there is a way to solve that problem, only she will have to fulfill a contract. Little does she know what that contract says will change her life in ways that she would never have imagined.Bound by a contract, standing at the edge of love, will they find what they are looking for in each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The characters are inspired from real persons, but the situations do not resemble any real ones. This is a fiction and written purely for entertainment of readers. Think of it as an alternate universe, or earth, like in the flash, and enjoy. :) ;)

Jensen sat back comfortably in his chair, after having showered his sweat off for the day. It was Friday. And they had just finished filming two episodes ahead of schedule. Which meant that they could take a break. So, with general consensus, they had decided that they could afford to take the next week of. And so they did. He was thinking he could visit his little ones. God, he missed them so much.

 

He was flying to LA first thing in the morning and see his girls and boy. A faint smile touched his lips as he thought about them. His eyes flicked at the clock. 11:30 P.M. Just 6 more hours and he would be well on his way to his kids. He smiled and was about to reach the drawer for his favourite book, The Fountainhead, when the doorbell rang.

 

He frowned. Who would come at this time? He sighed and got up, his pajamas fluttering as he did so. He walked out of his room and into the living room to go for the front door, but Jared beat him to it. Of course he did. His friend's room was a lot closer to the door than Jensen's was. He was already opening the door when Jensen reached the living room. Unlike their characters in the show, they weren't nearly as paranoid. Besides, the security would not have let anyone in without proper measures.

 

The door opened to reveal Jensen's family lawyer and consultant, Micheal Kurt, standing there with a serious expression, as if he had been told that the word was going to end. Jensen frowned again. Mike was usually a cheery and easygoing guy. What happened to make him this serious?

 

"Can I come in?" Mike asked, his voice reflecting the seriousness on his face.

 

"Of course," Jared replied, stepping aside.

 

And as soon as he stepped inside and Jared closed the door behind him, Mike said, "Jensen, we need to talk."

 

In a TV show, now would cue the start of some dramatic music to increase suspense. However, no such thing happened in real life. There was a moment of silence before Jensen spoke, "What?" He asked, hoping that there wasn't any bad news.

 

"Your grandma's property in Bangladesh," Mike started and Jensen sucked in a breathe, his heart suddenly started beating wildly in his chest. What? His grandma's property what? Mike sighed. "You can finally get it now."

 

Jensen's face broke into a smile that could light up a thousand bulbs. Finally. _Finally._ He can get the one thing he had been wanting ever since his grandma died. He saw Jared smile at him. His friend of about 10 years now knew how much that piece of land meant to Jensen. Then his eyes landed on Mike and his smile fell a bit seeing that the lawyer had none of the happiness he felt on his face.

 

"Mike," He started cautiously, "I am finally getting the last thing my grandma left for me. That's good news. Hell, that's great news. So why do you look like someone told you to shove a stick up my ass?"

 

"Because someone kinda did." Mike answered. Jensen raised his eyebrows, silently asking a question.

 

Mike sighed. "Your grandfather."

 

"What the hell?" Jensen frowned. "What do you mean?"

 

Mike hesitated for a moment before opening his briefcase and reaching inside. He pulled out a neatly feed but old paper out of the briefcase and extended it towards Jensen, who quickly reached for it, eager to see what exactly it was that had Mike so riled up. He opened it and saw that it was a letter from his grandpa. He must have written it before he died.

 

It read:

_Jensen,_

_How ya doing, champ? I hope wherever you are, you are happy and enjoying your life. Listen, I do not have much time left, I know. I will soon be joining your Granny upstairs. And happily too. I have my kids and grandkids and I have lived a good long life with my life partner, the woman I love, in comfort and love. What else does a man need?_

_Kid, you will probably not like what I say in this letter. But it has to be done. Remember that field in Bangladesh I and your grandma took you to when you were 8, where everything was green and you could see the sky meet the ground? As you probably know, that land is your grandma's, which she gave to me for caretaking before she died._

_Your grandma ..... the first time I saw her was on a business trip to Bangladesh. She was beautiful. And I fell in love at first sight. Long story short, I became her elder brother's business associate, earned his trust and then asked for her hand in marriage. There were some problems with us being of different religions but it all worked out in the end._

_At our marriage, your grandma's brother gave that land to us as a gift, saying that it had been passed down for generations. It has been a dear possession of ours for many years now. And I know that you are the only one in this family that loves this land as much as we do. But you will have to be patient. Because I decided that your grandma's land should go hand in hand with her last wish._

_See, a few years after we got married, a storm hit Bangladesh. Her brother's house was blown away and he was devastated, both emotionally and financially. We gradually lost almost all contact with them. Some postcards and letters sent and received during religious festivals were the extent of it. I suspect he could not afford anything more. Nishi's brother was drifting away from her and it hurt her more than anything else. The only time she was able to meet her brother's family was when we took you with us to Bangladesh. You probably don't remember them too much._

_By the time your father got married we hadn't heard from him in many years. And when you were born, her eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve as she held you in her arms. I didn't know what she was thinking. That is, until she was laying on her deathbed._

_I remember every word she told me that day. "Mark, I want my brother to come back to me. But now it is probably too late for both of us. When I saw Jensen, it was like seeing my brother all over again. That dimple on his chin, those cheekbones and jawline of his. It was like Jensen was just another form of my brother. Mark, I want our our families to become close, as close as we were. I want to form a relationship between my family and my brother's. Through my grandson. Through Jensen."_

_That was her last wish. You have probably already guessed what she meant. And I need to fulfill her wish. So, I made a will for that land separately. That will says that you will get those 100 acres if and only if you marry the direct and most eligible descendant of her brother, which happens to be his granddaughter, Sayma. She is about 3 years old right now and a lot younger than you. The marriage will happen when she turns 18. And that is also when you will receive this letter._

_I had the land registered in her name which will be transferred to you after you marry her. Remember, Jensen, you can't divorce her before completing at least five years of marriage and you have to live with her just as long, maintaining relationship with her family as well. Otherwise, the land would go back to her. And if you are already married, it pains me so much to say this, you have to let your wife go, seeing as how polygamy is illegal in our country._

_So, should you choose to follow your Granny's wish and this will, you will have to marry Sayma within the month. I will understand you if you do not do this, especially if you are married. But, remember, then, you will not get the land. It will be registered to Sayma and then her direct descendants until a matrimonial relationship between the two family is formed and then it will be transferred to your descendant with the same conditions I gave you._

_Jensen, this might seem cruel and insensitive to you. Remember that I love you. But I also love your grandmother. So much. And I cannot ignore her last wish, not when she looked so hopeful, even at the door of death, when saying it to me, expecting me to fulfill it. I am sorry if I am hurting you with this, champ. But Nishi's dying wish is the thing that matters to me the most in this world. Please do this, Jensen. If not for me, then for your Granny. Whatever you choose, my blessings will be with you._

_Love,_  
_Your Granna_

 

By the time he had finished the reading the letter, his hands were trembling and so was the paper in them. He didn't realise that he had stepped back and flopped down on the ouch until he felt it dip under him.

 

Thousands of questions flying around in his mind. The prominent among them being, 'What the hell? Contract marriage? What? How? I gotta get married again? To an 18 year old?' As he furrowed his brows, trying to make sense of the situation, he felt someone taking the letter from his hands. He looked up to see Jared, his best friend and brother, taking the letter in his hands.

 

He leaned back quietly as he waited for the explosion. He didn't have to wait long. "What the hell?" Jared almost shouted after about two minutes.

 

"Exactly." Jensen sighed, suddenly feeling very tired, all the freshness from the shower gone.

 

"Does he really have to do this?" He heard Jared ask Mike.

 

The lawyer, who had been quiet all this time, replied immediately, "If he wants that 100 acres of land, then yes."

 

Jensen did. Jensen really wanted it. He still remembered the smell of that land, the feeling of grass under his bare feet, his grandma's lap under his head as he lulled him into sleep on the ground. He might have gone there for only two weeks. But that place had become as dear to him as his own grandparents. The peace he found and the memories he made were too valuable to him to let go. He had been trying to buy that land ever since he had earned enough money for it. But nothing he tried worked. Now he knew why.

 

Jensen sighed. What did he have to lose? He had already divorced Daneel and she had the legal custody of her children. He visits anytime he wants and they always come to him for breaks and holidays. This marriage would cost him nothing. And he would gain the one thing that he had been trying to gain for years now.

 

He turned his attention back to the other two people in the room just in time to hear Jared say, "Isn't there any other way?"

 

He heard Mike sigh heavily. "No. The will is pretty damn tight."

 

"But...." Jared started but Jensen interrupted him, "I'll do it."

 

Both of them turned to stare at him, eyes wide in shock. There was a moment of silence before both of his friends started babbling at once.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Jensen, you don't have to do this."

 

"I am sure I can find a loophole or something."

 

"We can figure something else out."

 

"C'mon Jensen...."

 

"Enough," Jensen's voice was sharp and it shut the both of them up. It was what Daneel used to call his Dean voice, when he got all commanding like his character.

 

"Listen, I have wanted this for so long and now it is right in front of me. I can't let it go. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. I am doing this. End of discussion." He said in a no nonsense voice.

 

Jared opened his mouth to protest, but Jensen looked at him right in the eye, "End. Of. Discussion." He said. Jared must have seen something in his eyes. Because he closed his mouth and nodded, a look of understanding in his eyes.

 

Jensen nodded back and turned to Mike. "You have all the information on this Sayma girl and documents and whatever else we need?"

 

Mike gave a single nod, "Yup."

 

"When's the next flight to Bangladesh?" He asked.

 

Mike quickly pulled out his phone and typed in something, most probably searching Google for flight schedules. A little tapping and scrolling back a nod forth and Mike looked up. "4 A.M. this morning. And it just so happens that it has a few empty seats in first class."

 

Jensen looked at the clock to see it was past 12 in the morning. Saturday already. Damn. "Book seats for two, Mike. You are going to get me married again."

 

Jared's voice came from beside him. "Make that three. Someone has to be the best man, right?"

 

Jensen smiled faintly at his friends. He stood up and nodded at his friends. "We will leave in two hours. We'll pack just whatever you need. And Jared, you might need to call Gen to inform her you won't be making it."

 

He saw them nod before all three of them went separate ways, all of them somehow feeling the change that was going to come into the life of Jensen Ackles.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a story born of my extreme crush on Jensen Ackles. Please note that this story is a fanfiction and is written for the purpose of entertainment. The characters are real persons, except my ocs, of course, but the situations do not resemble any real ones, as you very well know. Please read and enjoy and tell me how I did.


End file.
